


The Show Must Go on

by Pendek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, Drag Queens, F/F, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, M/M, Multi, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black Lives, ronmione, theyre all teachers i dont even care, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:06:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pendek/pseuds/Pendek
Summary: Harry Potter goes back to Hogwarts to teach along his friends. Love will show up when he isn't necessarily expecting it the most.some drama probablyWolfstar !!!!!In which draco Malfoy is Fabulous





	1. Going back Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi y'all i wanted to write a drag queen! Draco so here it is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY PEOPLE! I CHANGED SOME THINGS IN CHAPTER ONE SO IM POSTING IT AS CHAPTER 2 SO YOU GUYS GET A NOTIFICATION AND READ IT! THEN I'LL DELETE CHAPTER ONE SO THERE IS ONLY THIS CHAPTER LEFT. PLEASE BEAR WITH ME

 

 

When Harry finally got on the Hogwarts Express, he was delighted to see who the other teachers would be. Of course, he knew about Hermione replacing Binns, and the twins taking Filch’s place. (The poor man had died a few months ago.) _Minnie must have had a stroke the day she hired them,_ he thought. But he certainly didn’t know about Charlie Weasley, Merlin... The other “new” teachers were Ginny and himself as quidditch coaches, Sirius as transfiguration teacher, and Remus who had taken back the post of DADA teacher. Neville was also a teacher, but he wasn’t a new one. He’d started a year or two ago, Harry couldn’t remember precisely. Ron was also on the train. As a broom maker, he had to get to Hogsmeade to open his shop.

Harry smiled broadly at all his friends and cast a quick glance at Charlie who shyly smiled.

Once they were all seated, and after the chaos of everyone saying hello to everyone had died down, they quickly fell into old habits and loud laughs could be heard well outside their compartment.

> “So,” prompted Fred, “Who do you think is going to be the first to have a student die in their class?”

It was well known that Hogwarts classes were… well they could be somewhat dangerous sometimes.

> “I think Hermione is going to kill them with boredom, no offense to you darling,” Ron quickly added, noticing his wife death staring him. “But you have to admit, history isn’t generally the students’ favorite class.”
> 
> “You’re not totally wrong, Hermione said with a sigh, but I’ll do my best to change that.”
> 
> “Well, Harry said, trying to cheer Hermione up a bit by getting the attention off her, “I bet you,” he nodded towards Charlie, “will have a few students die by the end of this semester.”

Charlie chocked on his chocolate frog.

> “Oh come on Potter! I’m not Hagrid, I won’t have my students walk blast-ended skrewts on leashes!

The conversation went on and evolved into a heated argument, but to no conclusion. Maybe no one was going to die after all. Unusual for a year at Hogwarts but possible.

 

* * *

 

After the sorting, during which Harry had clapped along as loud as he could for every new Gryffindor, Professor McGonagall got up.

> “Welcome to our new students and welcome back to the others, she said, trying for a smile. This summer, I went on a hunt to find you the best possible teachers. I’d like to introduce them to you.
> 
> “From my left to my right:”

Hemione, who was sitting on the far left of the teacher’s table got up.

Professor Hermione Granger will be filling the position of what used to be called “history of magic” teacher. The class is now called- Correct me if I’m wrong Professor- “History of Magical and muggles wars, and of Magical Creature’s rights and empowerment.”

Some students politely clapped

> “The Lupins will respectively teach you transfiguration and defense against the dark arts.” Sirius and Remus both got up and waved when their subject was called.

Knowing of the new teachers’ reputations, no one really clapped except for the teachers.

> “Our beloved Professor Hagrid retired last year. I chose for you Professor Charlie Weasley to teach you care for magical creatures.”

Charlie got up and almost all of the girls clapped loudly.   _If only they knew_  Charlie thought.

> “Coach Ginny Weasley will train the Slytherins and the Hufflepuff’s Quidditch teams. Coach Potter will coach the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws.” Harry and Ginny both got up and were met with a thunder of applause.
> 
> Now," Minerva said, once the applauses stopped,
> 
> "The last but not least, the Weasleys twins will take over Argus Filch in the watching of young students along with Mr. Jordan who, most of you already know."

The loudest applauses of the night exploded. The students apparently knew of WWW.

 

* * *

 

 

The start-of-term-feast was quickly eaten (“For Merlin’s sake Ronald, eat properly, you have students watching you.”) And they all went on a mission: finding the teachers’ corridor without the help of Neville who had already left the great hall a while ago.

The teachers’ corridor was a corridor in which all the teachers’ rooms were. Not unlike that tent Harry, Ron and Hermione had lived in during the war, the rooms were charmed to be much bigger than they looked. They also were all charmed against noises coming from the other rooms. That way, what looked like a boring line of doors hiding a boring line of small bedrooms was in fact a boring line of doors hiding an extraordinary number of full sized flats.

Once they had managed to not only find the corridor, but also find their assigned doors, they all said goodnight to each other and entered their flats.

Harry, who had been living as a full-time wizard since he was seventeen still couldn’t contain a gasp when he saw what was behind that boring door.

A golden spiral staircase was spiraling out of view into what must be a second floor. From where he stood, He could see a beautiful dining room and a quite modern muggle kitchen, for those who enjoyed cooking or baking. The chairs and the dining able looked like they were made of oak. Harry took a few steps inside and walked to what should be the living room. He was not disappointed. Leather Sofa and armchairs were gathered around a fireplace in a cozy-looking ensemble. Around the living room were bookshelves filled with books about quidditch, brooms, how to proper care for a broom etc.

Harry then climbed up to the second floor only to find a vast bedroom. A very large bed was taking up a good part of the place. Two cute bedside tables were proudly standing next to the bed. Harry felt like he had finally come home. Too exhausted to do much more, he let himself fall onto the bed and fell asleep almost immediately.

 

* * *

 

The Next Morning, Harry awoke naturally for the first time in a very long time. He got up feeling cheerful. He went to what he could only supposed was a bathroom to get ready for the day.

He was not wrong. It was effectively a bathroom. A beautiful one at that. Against the wall on his left, Harry saw a pearly white bathtub standing on golden feet. Right in front of him was the sink and counter, also golden and pearly. He closed the door fully behind him and saw a toilet and a large shower cabin that were previously hidden by the door.  Without any hesitations, he went for the bathtub.

After his bath, Harry headed to the great hall for breakfast.

After Breakfast, they all went in separate directions on their way to teach their first classes of the year.

 

* * *

 

Fred and George had been hired part time by Minerva to help Lee Jordan in the watching of the students. Her reason had been that the twins knew all the castle’s secret passages and therefore, could do a better job than anyone (except maybe miss Norris) at Popping out of thin air to catch a student on the act. They were only Part time because they were also manager at their Hogsmeade’s WWW. In emergency cases, Ron could also help but he was super busy with his business.

 After the war, Ron had studied under the best broom makers of the wizarding world and now, he was one of the big names of the industry.

 He was hoping that, through Hermione and Harry, he’d be able to have Viktor Krum be the face of his company. Maybe even the well-known Quidditch player, who had retired from playing a few years ago, could run a _Weasley Lightyears’ Line of product_ shop in Bulgaria.

 

* * *

 

 

Remus was a confident teacher, a cool teacher. He sat down on the teacher’s desk after all his pupils were seated themselves. He didn’t make a sitting chart, he’d see how it’d go and he would change it if need be. For now, he was sitting on his desk facing a group of enthusiasts looking first years.

> “Hello Everyone, my name Is Remus J. Lupin, I know it is usual for teacher to be called “Professor Last name” but I’d like it a lot better if you could simply call me Professor Remus.” He smiled a warm smile at his class. The few of them that had looked terrified now looked relieved.
> 
> “I am going to be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher…” A hand popped in the air “Yes?”
> 
> “So, it was you who mentored Harry Potter?” a little voice asked from the back of the classroom.
> 
> “I am indeed one of the many Defense teachers who did mentor coach Potter, yes.” He tried to control his blushing, _so his celebrity rubbed off on me too uh._ A first year Slytherin girl raised her hand. “Yes?”
> 
> “Is it true you’re a werewolf?”

_Ah. Here it is_

> “It is indeed true. Professor Snape, although retired, accepted to brew me my potion every month. In agreement with Headmistress McGonagall, coach Potter will take over my classes every day before the full moon, every full moon and every day following the full moon.” He said in a tone dryer than he would have wanted.
> 
> “What about I take the attendances instead of having everyone stand up and present themselves uh?”  Remus said cheerfully.

 

* * *

 

In Sirius class, the mood was a bit different. Although cheerful, all the students seemed to have heard of him, and a great lot of them were impressed by the legend that is Sirius Black. While some of them were petrified with fear, other were utterly impressed. In any case, no one was talking.

Sirius entered the classroom after his students, not late, but not by much.

> “Hi Everyone! By the color of your ties and your “Half-gone-through-puberty-look” I bet you are the fourth years Slytherins and Hufflepuff. Am I wrong?”

Some said nothing, a few Hufflepuff nodded and other said “Yes” out loud. They seemed intimidated.

> “Oh, by the way, Yes I did escape Azkaban, no I did not murder anyone, no I was not on Voldemort’s side during either of the war. Did I miss anything?”

Someone who must have been a Muggleborn raised his hand but didn’t wait before speaking up.

> “Uh, sir… If I may, you haven’t said your name?”

Sirius Smiled softly. Maybe he wasn’t that much of a “celebrity” anymore.

> “The name is Sirius. Sirius Black. Although, now that I am Married, I’d like it better if you guys called me Professor Lupin.”

 

* * *

 

> “Hi everyone and Welcome to Hogwarts!” Hermione said, trying for a warm smile. “I Hope you will find yourself a home In Hogwarts! My name Is Hermione Granger, Muggleborn. Both my parents are dentists and I am your teacher. Now if I see you eating sweets in my classroom, I might get you an appointment with my parents.”  _Good job Hermione. Now they think you’re a wannabe cool teacher. Great._
> 
> “If you could all stand up and say your name one by one we could get to know each other better!”

And so, they did. One by one they got up and said their names.

> “Great it’s good to meet you all,” She said, clapping her hands. “Now I know you might have heard about this class from older siblings. It’s not going to be the same. Professor Binns had a passion for goblins, I don’t. I will then focus on the founding of Hogwarts, The history of magical Creatures rights,  both Magical wars as well as the well-known Muggle World War II. Any questions?”

 

* * *

 

 

Head mistress McGonagall was walking around the Hogwarts grounds, trying to relax a bit, when she simultaneously heard a bark and a couple of explosions from inside the castle.

 

“ _Dear god what have I done”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for bearing with me. I promise this won't happen again, ill make sure to be entirely happy with a chapter before i post it.


	2. Spotlight's on me, Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to the bar for Harry's birthday

> “Yes Gin, I know we haven’t had a proper birthday celebration for me, but I don’t really care.” Harry said as he was pushed towards the Guess who’s door.

The Guess who was apparently a drags bar in Hogsmeade. Ginny and Sirius had insisted so much on them all going to “celebrate your birthday Harry.” That harry had finally caved in. So here they were, George, Fred, Neville, Remus, Sirius, Charlie, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and of course Harry, on their way to “Have a lit niiiiiight!” (According to Sirius.)

> “Hey Harry! How was your first day as a coach?” Charlie asked him casually while they walked.
> 
> “I Wouldn’t know since I have my first class on Friday only.”
> 
> “Oh right, my bad.” Harry wanted to avoid an awkward silence, so he prompted Charlie:
> 
> “How was first your first class?” Charlie smiled and seemed to cheer up a bit.
> 
> “Oh it was great. I somehow managed to get a bunch of fifth years interested in the giant squid.” He smiled.
> 
> “That’s awesome Charlie!”
> 
> “Yeah, I’m quite proud of myself.”

Harry had barely entered the bar that he already wanted to go back to Hogwarts. The music was way too loud and the place packed.

 

* * *

In her lodge, Lady Glam was almost done doing her make up. She had spent almost four hours on this alreadyeels lik. Tonight, she’d been told there was a birthday party, so she had made some extra efforts on her look. In about Five Minutes, the Bouncer (he had just the right kind of voice) would announce her grand _entrée en scène_. Just like she did before every show, she spelled her whole self water proof (one would be surprised to hear the amount of sweat she could produce during a show) and spelled her high heels to fe slippers. She checked her make up one last time and, once she was satisfied, headed to the stage to wait for her cue She was starting to wonder when was the bouncer going to call for her when she finally heard him.

> “LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME YOUR HOSTESS …….. LADY GLAM!!” _Here’s my cue_.

With both of her arms, she dramatically pulled the curtains open and the music immediately started.

 

* * *

 

Harry was Hypnotized. This certainly couldn’t be a man. She was beautiful and Merlin she could dance! Too soon, the song was over. Lady glam made her last move and was out of the stage in a blink. Harry turned around only to see his friends looking at him with smug faces from the back of the bar. _Wait. From the back?_ Harry suddenly realized he was standing as close to the stage as humanly possible. He went to join his friends.

> “I knew you were going to like the place!” exclaimed Ginny jumping up and down and clapping her hands in excitement.
> 
> “I hate the place, Harry said, but you have to admit she was really good! I have trouble realising it’s a man!”
> 
> “Keep telling yourself that mate.” Ron said, clapping him on the shoulder.
> 
> “Now if you don’t mind, I think I’ll go and chat that cute barmaid up.” Ginny said, then walked through the crowd and disappeared.
> 
> “Want a beer Birthday boy?” Charlie asked Harry, smiling.
> 
> “Sure, thanks Charlie.” Harry replied with his best smile. Charlie nodded at him and went to get the drinks.
> 
>  

* * *

 

Around the last performance of the night, Harry was getting tired.

> “I hear we’ve got a birthday boy tonight, where is he?”

Harry wished he had his father’s cloak right about now because Hermione was pushing him in the back towards the stage.

> “Come on now darling. You and I will have a little fun together.”

A thing about being on stage as a drag queen, is that you are so focused on your choreography that you generally don’t really notice the public. But once the pubic got on stage too, well, drags had no choices but to notice. _And oh god. Birthday boy is Harry Potter. Oh Merlin._ Neither of them having much choice now, she helped him get on stage. _Those are some very soft hands for a guy_ Harry thought. He felt like an idiot. Standing there, not knowing what to do with his body, his arms stuck to his sides. A chair appeared suddenly right before him.

> “Sit, sit Hun, I won’t bite, or not too hard anyways.”

She said, hoping that that laugh didn’t sound too forced. Harry immediately regretted sitting. As soon as he was seated, the drag, as hypnotizing as she might be, started performing some kind of Lap dance on him. In front of everyone. Oh god. He tried to look away from her but that didn’t improve his mood either, since he caught Sirius’ eyes and instantly knew. _It’s his fault! He planned that Merlin Sirius Black I’ll kill you._ After what seemed like a few eternity, the dance was over. Finally. A thunder of applause exploded, and Harry had to salute the public before he was able to get off the stage.

 

* * *

 

They all stayed a bit after the show ended. They gathered around a table and Harry, feeling cheerful again, ordered a round of shots. At some point in the night, Ginny had vanished. So, had the barmaid. Realizing that, Harry smirked to himself. Even though they had broke up during Harry’s sixth year, 8 years ago, already, Harry thought, they had stayed close friends.

 

* * *

 

Harry had to help Sirius (He was wasted) back to the castle. Along with Remus, they each supported one of Sirius’ arms. Sirius was quite heavy, so they saved their breath by not talking much.

Far behind them, Ron and Charlie were talking the way only slightly drunk people would.

> “You better make a move on him, you know,” Ron said “because he’s very oblivious. He won’t notice you before you do something really obvious.” Charlie blushed, but luckily the darkness kept his brother from noticing.
> 
> “What do you mean?” Charlie uttered.
> 
> “Oh c’mon Charlie,” Ron said, rolling his eyes “He’s the only one who didn’t notice.”
> 
> “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He said feigning ignorance.
> 
> “Oh, well. If you don’t have a massive crush on Harry Potter, then you won’t mind me saying that he seemed to be quite impressed by Lady Glam.”
> 
> “He what?”
> 
> “I thought so.” Ron said, smirking.

* * *

>  “Parkinson you better show yourself at the damn fire place. I’m trying to call you, you great- “
> 
> “Hi Draco! Nice to talk to you too. You know, in general, people try to avoid insulting the people they are trying to floo-call.” Pansy said with a smirk.
> 
> “Yes, yes, I know, my apologies. But GUESS WHAT HAPPENED TONIGHT!”
> 
> “Uh? Did the bouncer try to seduce that barmaid again?”
> 
> “Nono, she left with the Weasley girl a while ago.”
> 
> “Isn’t she Married to Weasel king?”
> 
> “No not her! The other Weasley Girl, His sister.”
> 
> “Oh.”
> 
> “Yeah.”
> 
> “…”
> 
> “…”
> 
> “OK BUT WHAT IS IT THEN?”
> 
> “You won’t believe it.”
> 
> “I sure won’t if you don’t tell me.” She said, exasperated.
> 
> “I PERFOMED A BIRTHDAY DANCE ON POTTER!!!”
> 
> “Oh Merlin Draco…”
> 
> “What?”
> 
> “THAT IS AWESOME SWEETIE!”
> 
> “I KNOOOW I CAN’T WAIT TO TELL YOU EVERYTHING.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! feel free to leave a Kudo to let me know you liked my work!  
> comments are very appreciated and i do my bet to answer to everyone!


End file.
